I Must Not Chase The Boys
by LullabyLovely
Summary: Mira can see that her friends aren't happy. So she enlists the help of Cana to get the ball rolling and hopefully make her friends happier and more confident in all aspects of their lives - especially their love lives. Lucy and all the other singles girls in Fairy Tail are just having some bad luck with boys and sex. Maybe they need to stop looking at boys and start looking at men.
1. Chapter 1 - I Want Give In

**Hello, I told you I had a few ideas for stories. You know, I never intended to write FanFiction again, because my old stuff was so bad… but I hit a wall with the novel I'm writing and this is therapeutic to write these. A lot of my ideas come from music like I can see scenes of how I want to characters to move in relation to how the story in a song goes. As with this story. I promise I will update Come Clean soon, just let me have my side projects. Because even though I write the idea down, I have to get the story started so I don't forget what I wanted to happen. This story I thought up on my way to work.**

**I hope you enjoy this one as much as you have the other two stories I've posted!**

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

It had been three years since The War with The Alvarez Empire and only about three months since Master Makarov stepped down from being the Guild Master of Fairy Tail. No one was surprised when he gave it to his grandson, Laxus. The tall Lightning Dragon Slayer had been working hard to prove to everyone he could make a great leader. But they already knew that it was more he was trying to prove to himself that he deserved to lead the Guild.

And being a good leader meant asking for help when you needed it.

That being said it took a month and a little push from MiraJane for the new Guild Master to ask a certain Celestial Wizard to help him keep up the books and angry letters from the Magic Counsel and towns about the mages in his Guild. Lucy had been on the fence about the idea, she knew she would be good at it but that wasn't the problem. She didn't want to be chained down at a boring desk job, she wanted to travel and have adventures. Her and Laxus went back and forth about the matter for a solid week until finally, he pointed out that she wouldn't need to be going over stuff all the time just once every week or two. With a sigh, she agreed to a trial period to see how she liked it. With the pay, he gave her for doing the books and answering letters it was easy for her to say yes to helping Laxus out every so often.

Everything was going smoothly… Too smoothly. On the surface, everyone looked happy but Mira just could leave things alone. She notices too much. With the skills, she had acquired over the years as a bartender for the guild she quickly learned that most of her friends were not as happy as they seemed. None of the girls were getting laid, and _if_ they were it was by some loser who couldn't find the g-spot and/or didn't know what a clitoris is. When asked why they didn't go after the types of guys they wanted they were hesitant, to say the least.

"Lucy, tell me. Please! I have to know." Mira knew that her three L's were the weakest link in the secret but Lisanna and Levy were nowhere to be found so that left Lucy for Mira to corner.

With a sigh, Lucy told her. "We can't chase them. Boys don't like when girls chase after them. I want to give in and be someone that chases the boys but they usually run for the hills."

_Stop chasing boys, and start chasing men._ Mira thought and she cut her eyes to the Guild Master who she knew was most likely listening in on this conversation and probably having a similar thought. "Oh, Lucy. Maybe try different haunts?"

"No. It's fine. I got to go, Mira, my time slot of the training area is starting."

"Ok…" Mira slumped against her beloved bar with a sigh as Laxus slid into the seat Lucy had just vacated. "Oh Laxus, what am I going to do?"

"You can't force them to chase after the guys they want Mira. With the way Fiore is set up from a social standpoint, it's seen as bad if a girl goes for what she wants in a guy. Even if we have a bunch of strong and confident females in Fairy Tail, they still have to go with what society dictates of them."

"Maybe I can't force them but there has to be a way to help."

Laxus knew if he tried to say anything to the eldest Strauss sibling it would just fly past her, so he patted her head and headed upstairs to his office. Which may or may not overlook the outdoor training arena.

"Hey, Mira if you keep making that face it'll freeze." Cana chuckled from the other end of the bar with her beer.

Then it was like a lightbulb went on above Mirajane. She slowly stood up and turned to Cana. Cana who knew more than just the card magic - and Fairy Glitter. Cana who practices old magic that was connected with the Earth and its energy.

"I don't think I like that look."

"Cana, you're going to help me help our guildmates," Mira said with finality in her voice.

* * *

**And that's where we are going to end this chapter. Sorry, it's so short. (Under a thousand words) What are some of your predictions for this story? Are Mira's good intentions going to bite her in the ass? Will everything be resolved in the end? Let me know what you guys think of this story.**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Lonely Hearts Club

**Welcome to the next chapter! I hope you guys enjoy the ride.**

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

Cana wouldn't say she was afraid of Mira. No, just that Mira can be _very_ scary when she wants to be. Which would explain why Cana was pulling out her collected rainwater from the last storm that hit Magnolia to do this spell. The spell was a combination of a true self spell and a confidence spell. With a sigh, Cana added the rainwater into the singing bowl at her altar.

"You know, you don't have to do the spell."

"Bacchus, you didn't see Mira's face. If I don't do this I think she's going to put me on a skewer." She said looking at her partners on the bed. Bacchus had come over for the weekend to spend some time with Cana and Bickslow. The two of them were cuddled up on the bed, patiently waiting for Cana to join them.

"And knowing Mira, she probably would," Bicks added in.

Cana gave them a small smile and turned back to the altar and began to crush some dried sunflower petals with a few dried rosemary leaves. Adding them to the singing bowl she moved to the balcony and moved a stone over the edge of the bowl. Cana sang with the bowl for thirty minutes and then left it to charge under the full moon overnight.

* * *

When Cana walked through the door the next morning with her boys Mira pounced on her.

"Did you do it?"

"Yea, here," Cana handed her a spray bottle with the spell in it. "Now, listen carefully. When the girls you want to use the spell on are in the bathing room upstairs spray this into the mist and say these words. _With this spell I bring out the true self of my kin, I boost the confidence of those I help. I do this with a pure heart and pure intentions. Luck and Happiness to those in its effect. So mote it be. Blessed Be._ And then leave, unless you want it to affect you as well. A few sprays as you say the spell should do."

Mira took the bottle from Cana and with a nod returned to the bar.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"It may be helpful to those who need it, Bicks."

"And those that don't?" Bacchus asked.

"Goddess help Mira."

Mira was delighted to get the spell especially today. You see today is Friday and on Friday's the Lonely Hearts Club - aka the single girls of Fairy Tail - have their 'spa' day. They use the upstairs bath to soak and do each other's nails and gossip, then they go out to dinner and then go out dancing. At this moment only a few of them were here, they waited until everyone had arrived before going upstairs.

Mira was going to help her friends whether or not they wanted her help. And yes that is a threat.

"Morning Master!" Mira called cheerfully to Laxus as he meandered into the guildhall. He was trying not to seem like he was looking around for someone but Mira knew better. "She's not here yet." She said with a sly smile.

Laxus whipped around to face Mirajane, "Who?"

"Lucy," Mira smirked at the guild master.

"I wasn't looking for her." He lied. "I'm not!" He added seeing the look on Mira's face.

She still didn't believe him and was about to say something else when who else but Lucy walked into the guild. Mira watched as Laxus' shoulders visibly relaxed and he started towards her. Mira watched as Lucy looked around and as her eyes landed on the big burly guild master Lucy's smile was blinding. They stopped right in front of each other and most wouldn't notice this but both mages started to reach for the other's hand only to stop and retract their hands. It made Mira sad to see her friends deny their attraction for each other. It was clear to Mira that the two would be perfect for each other. Hopefully, Cana's spell will help Lucy with that last push needed to take her love life into her own hands instead of sitting on the sidelines to her own life.

As Mira watches the two blondes talk by the entrance of the guild the rest of The Lonely Hearts Club showed by.

"Lucy!" Mira and Lucy whipped around and Lisanna was waving an arm calling out to her. "Are you ready?" Mira turned back to Lucy and saw her give Lisanna a thumbs up and bid goodbye to Laxus.

* * *

"So…" Laki smirked as the group of girls entered the locker room.

"What?" Lucy asked at the nudge the purple-haired wood-make wizard gave her.

"UGH! You and Laxus?" Laki asked exasperated.

Lucy rolled her eyes and continued to undress. "Nothing is going on with me and Laxus."

"Then what was up with you two at the front door?"

"Nothing we were talking about the upcoming evaluation and weekend plans."

Lisanna and Laki laughed at her while they left her to join the other girls in the bath. The Lonely Hearts Club likes to tease Lucy about her close relationship with the Master. She likes Laxus a lot but she didn't want to ruin what they had by telling him and begin turned down. And if they did date and he found his mate during the process, she didn't know how her heart would take it.

Grabbing her towel she made her way into the steaming bath to where the other girls were laughing. Unaware of the other presence with them.

The girls were talking so animatedly and the steam was so thick that no one heard or noticed Mira as she sprayed Cana's spell into the bathing room. But as Mira made her escape the LHC did hear the door close behind her. Not thinking anything of it though as sometimes there were usually other members in when they came just continued with their girl time.

* * *

Laxus didn't like the smile of Mira's face as she came out of the upstairs girl's locker room. He didn't like what it implied, that smile usually leads to trouble.

"What is she up to?" He asked himself quietly. Not too long after he heard the LHC come out of the showers with their hair and makeup done.

"How long until it takes effect?" Mira whispered to Cana at the bar. Laxus decided it would be a good idea to listen to her and figure out what kind of hair-brained scheme she came up with this time.

"An hour or two. Three tops. But there is no telling what will happen or how they will change or act." Cana replied.

_So she dragged Cana into it. Bicks was with her last night, maybe he knows what's going on. _Laxus looked around the guild for Bickslow and saw he was nowhere to be found. "If Cana's out here and Bicks is gone… Oh no. Bacchus." He groaned. Laxus was unsure of how many time he told the three that they couldn't have sex in the guild but every time it just went in one ear and out the other.

"Hey, Sparky, what's got you all bent out of shape?" Lucy asked coming to sit with him. It was still early so the girls weren't going to leave anytime soon.

"Bacchus and Bicks are missing from the main hall." Laxus gestured around the room for her to look and he noticed her eye twitch. Lucy had caught the Polytriad in the heat of the moment just as much as Laxus and Mira had. The only difference was the first few times they would ask her to join in, half-joking. When she kicked Bacchus through the guildhall door on the fifth time they stopped asking.

"It's not my turn." Was all Lucy had to say to get a thunderous laugh out of Laxus. She loved making him laugh, it made him look about as nice as he actually was. "Hey Laxus, if you're not too busy tonight…" Lucy trailed off unsure of what she was doing.

"I thought you girls all go to a club on Fridays?"

"We do… I know you don't really go out like that anymore but I thought…" Again she trailed off not sure of what was going on with her.

"If I would make an exception? What? Want me to scare off the creeps?" He smirked as he teased her a little. When the girls first started going out two years ago he had offered to keep them safe but they declined to say that they didn't want to scare off all the potential guys.

"Well yes and no…"

"No?"

"I thought it would be nice to get you out of the guild and your house for a little while. Help get you to relax and loosen up."

"Loosen up? I am Loose!" He defended.

Lucy laughed at him lightly, "No offence Sparky but you are roundup so tight that if you stuck a lump of coal up your ass, in two weeks you'd have a diamond." From across the room, Laxus heard Gajeel and Cobra - who was visiting - laugh at what Lucy said. "So what do you say? Want to come out with us and loosen up for a change?" There was a twinkle in Lucy's eye that promised fun and for him, that was usually followed by trouble and some sexual frustration.

"Fine," Laxus grumbled, but it was worth it for the megawatt smile that Lucy graced him with.

"Great! We're going to a club called PlayHouse." She said as she got up from their table and headed to the bar to sit with Lisanna and Cana.

"What did I just agree to?" He groaned.

"To watch Bright Eyes shake her ass for you." Cobra laughed sitting on one side of Laxus while Gajeel took the other.

"I'm surprised you didn't see that."

"She seemed hesitant, she kept trailing off."

"She was unsure why she was making her move."

"Her move?"

"On you, ya dumb Outlet." Gajeel laughed at his friend and Guild Master. "It's been fun watching the two of you dance around each other over the last year or so but it looks like she finally wants more."

"You don't think this has anything to do with Mira do you?"

"OH, most definitely," Cobra affirmed.

"I don't think I want to go out now."

"Oh, you have to go. You want to disappoint Bunny?" Gajeel asked with a hard look.

"No, I don't" Laxus groaned.

Tonight was going to be very long.

* * *

As the day wore out slowly more and more guild members came and went. Some on missions others to return to their families.

Now just because they are the Lonely Hearts Club doesn't mean they won't let anyone else join them. For example, Cana would often join them and if Levy and Gajeel could find a babysitter then they would go out as well. It wasn't a secret it was just these girls formed a bond over being single. They allowed anyone that wanted to come out and have fun with them as long as they would cockblock. Everyone who was going out tonight was just waiting for Lucy who was running a little late.

"Hey, guys Lucy just texted me saying to go ahead she'll meet us there," Lisanna said looking up from her lacrima phone.

"Did she say why?" Mira asked.

"Wardrobe malfunction." The girls all nodded at the encoded message. Lucy had something planned and she wanted it to be a surprise for when they got to the club.

* * *

Lucy still wasn't sure what had come over her. She hardly ever made this much of an effort when going out with the girls. She had changed outfits 20 times before she settled on the one she had on now. _Laxus eat your heart out._ She thought with a smirk as she looked at herself in the mirror.

As she strutted to the club Lucy got some many whistles and stares. One guy even walked into a pole as she passed him. To say this was giving her a confidence boost was an understatement, she never felt so wanted before. Her heeled wedge velvet ankle boots made her four inches taller and perked her butt up more. The black tights she wore had a rose design going up her legs paired with a very short maroon red long-sleeved dress. The dress was skin tight and had clusters of flowers printed on it, the dress cinched a little at the waist, had a low scoop neck and the sleeves sat at the edge of her shoulders.

She knew she looked good but the reaction she got as she walked to the club solidified it in her mind. Lucy's hair fell down her back in tight curls that made her hair seem fluffy and kept a portion of it out of her face with a maroon bow clipped in a half-up style. And lastly, her makeup was smokey, with red, gold, and black to make her appear mysterious and neutral pink matte lipstick. If this was how people on the street reacted she couldn't wait to see how the LHC and Laxus reacted.

* * *

**Soooo? How's this story shaping up to you guys? What are some ships you want to see? Who do you think is in the LHC? I hope you enjoy this little story. There isn't going to be a mission subplot like in Come Clean this is just people having fun and Mira butting in where she shouldn't. And yes that was a "Ferris Buller's Day Off" quote. Have a great day and I'll see y'all next time!**


	3. Chapter 3 - My Oh My

**I hope everyone is fairing well with this quarantine. I, myself thought there would be more writers updating their long-forgotten stories because of all the free time we have. But alas that is not the case sadly. So I'll do my part in keeping all you crack shippers entertained with this story.**

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

Even with leaving late Lucy still managed to get to the club before the rest of the group. She didn't pregame with Cana or anyone else before getting ready for the night, so she sauntered on up to the bar to get a few shots in before her guildmates came.

Lucy was up four shots of Tequila when Cana slid into the spot next to her slinging an arm over her shoulder shouting over the bass, "Damn girl you look hot!"

Lucy laughed and hugged her friend tight, getting in close to her ear, "Where is Laxus and everyone else?"

Cana pointed to the far end of the bar, closer to the dance floor where the guys were. Laxus was scanning the dance floor talking to Erik who was staring at Lucy with a smirk on his face. Further down towards the dance floor Lisanna was the meat in a Bickslow and Bacchus sandwich.

"So, Lucy, what are you looking for tonight?" Mira asked over the music sliding in on the other side of the blonde. At this point the spell should have started to affect the LHC, Lisanna sure looked like she was finally taking a stand. And while Laki didn't necessarily need help with getting laid, she did want more than just the vanilla of what most guys were doing with her, hence why Mira saw Laki sitting with a couple 'talking' in a booth.

"I want to dance and maybe with enough liquid courage ride the fast train," Lucy said, taking another shot of Tequila. She stared down Erik as his smirk widened and he side glanced at Laxus before looking at Lucy in a silent question. To which the girl nodded and Erik laughter was booming with the bass. Lucy watched as Laxus turned to Erik to ask what was funny, and that's when she decided to move. Taking the sixth shot, she walked into the blind side of Laxus' vision towards the dance floor.

As Lucy made it to the middle of the dance floor the song shifted to a song that made you twist your body in almost sensual ways. **(Listen to My Oh My by Camila Cabello Klm remix)** Lucy turned and stared directly at Laxus from her place in the dance crowd.

* * *

Laxus had been scanning the dance floor to see if Lucy was there yet. He was leaning against the bar talking with Cobra when the man suddenly laughed as he turned toward the Poison Dragon Slayer he saw a flash of gold hair moving. When Laxus went to look, it was gone, so he turned back to the dance floor and he saw Lucy finally.

"Fuck," Laxus muttered watching the way she moved to the song. Vaguely he heard Cobra snicker at him.

Lucy moved her hips one direction and her chest would shift to the other, Laxus watched as her hands moved against her tight dress. His eyes tracked her movements as he took a drink of his beer to finish it. He was not going to let another man get anywhere near her like that. The more he watched her sway the more her smirk grew.

Lucy's dancing was like a sirens song to him as he pushed off the bar and made his way to her. Pushing past bodies and other girls vying for his attention. When he got to Lucy he put his hands on her hips and saw the twinkle of mischief in her eyes again. For half a second Laxus thought this was potentially a bad idea but when Lucy took a half step forward and pressed her groin against his, all opposition flew out of his mind.

Lucy was so glad for the extra height her heels granted her because she was able to wrap her arms around Laxus' shoulders and not stand on unbalanced feet. As Lucy ground herself into her dance partner she felt his grip on her hips tighten which in turn made her moan.

* * *

Back at the bar Mira and Cana were toasting the success of the spell as they watched Lucy get her man. If Ever and Levy had been there tonight they would have been so happy for their friends. In consultation, Mira took some photos to send them as the night went on. It was too bad they couldn't find babysitters for the night.

"I'm so happy. I've been telling him for years to buck up and ask her out!" Mira shouted to Cana as they clinked glasses.

"I've been saying the same to her! But she said she didn't want to ruin what they had if and when he found his mate."

"I'm pretty sure she is his mate," Erik said butting into the girl's conversation. "Cana, let's dance!" He shouted, grabbing her wrist before Mira could pounce on him with questions.

Erik led her to where Lisanna and Cana's boyfriends were. He liked what they had, the three of them. And he wanted in, and from what he was hearing from Lisanna's soul she wanted in - at least with Bickslow. And if the Poison Dragon had any say in it the two of them would be part of this Polyamorous relationship one way or another. Erik was interested in both girls and he wouldn't admit it out loud but Bickslow lithe form did make his insides tingle.

As the two joined the Lisanna sandwich, Bicks leaned down to kiss Cana's cheek. Lisanna saw this and blushed to want to be treated similarly.

"I think the little kitten wants in on what you got going on," Erik said into Cana's ear.

"If she only wants one of them that's up to them but all three of us have to be notified. This only works with communication and making sure everyone involved feels loved and valid." Cana explained.

"You know… I want in as well." Erik muttered in her ear.

"What about Kinana?"

"I only feel a kinship for Cubellios. She and I have known that for a long time."

"I think the five of us need to sit down and chat soon." Cana mused dancing with Erik.

* * *

As the night went on Mira watched the girls of her guild move in on guys they normally wouldn't approach due to social norms. Juvia hadn't even made it to the club when she spotted Gray and asked him if they could talk. Laki had disappeared with that couple she was with about an hour ago. Her own sister had been passed around the Polytriad and Erik most the night before finally - given the okay by Cana - planted a kiss onto Bickslow. And at this moment Lucy was pulling Laxus from the dance floor and out the door.

"Oh my, that certainly happened quicker than I thought," Mira said as she snapped another photo of the couple to send to Levy and Ever.

* * *

Lucy had been teasing him for two hours on the dancefloor when he finally suggested going somewhere else. She smirked up and him with that same mischievous twinkle in her eye and led him out of the club. Once they were outside he pulled on her wrist bringing her back to his chest. Wrapping an arm around her waist and tangling the other in her hair Laxus brought the girl into a toe-curling kiss and used his magic to take them to his apartment on the other side of town.

"Wow." Lucy was breathless after Laxus' kiss.

"Mmmm" He hummed as he brought his lips down to the column of her neck.

They had never done anything remotely close to this, just light teasing and flirting. This jump in their relationship was nice but in the back of his mind, Laxus couldn't help but wonder if this was because of whatever Mira and Cana had done this morning. It was almost nagging him to stop this as he continued to kiss Lucy and feel her pressed up against him.

Lucy was also a little bit concerned with how she was acting. She has liked Laxus for a while now and even though she said she wouldn't get involved with him, here she was, in his apartment damn near dry humping him. The feel of his hardened muscles wrapped around her made her dizzy but still, the nagging feeling of this was happening too fast was getting to her.

When they broke for air they both could see it. "What happened?" The two blondes asked at the same time. With a chuckle they untangled themselves.

"So, what brought on this change?" Laxus asked, guiding Lucy to his sofa.

"I'm not sure. I feel different. More confident than usual."

"I noticed Mira looking too pleased with herself this morning. Just after coming out of the locker rooms."

"What? That can't be right. She wasn't in the baths with us."

"Did you maybe say something to her recently?"

Lucy thought on this for a moment, although it was a little hard to concentrate with Laxus rubbing his thumb on the back of her hand. "OH! I told her about how some of us were frustrated because we haven't been satisfied in a while. And we can't go after the guys we do want because of social norms."

"Right." Laxus didn't want to mention to her that he listened in on that particular conversation. "So maybe she did something to the baths?"

"I don't know. But if it was just a confidence spell… She roped Cana into this."

"Shit. So there is some Wiccan spellwork in this mess?" Laxus asked, running a hand through his hair.

"Possibly…" She seemed sad.

"Blondie… This doesn't change anything."

"What are you talking about? This changes everything, they went and spelled me and our friends." She ripped her hands away standing.

"No… I mean how I feel."

That stopped her. "W-what?"

"Blondie, I want to give this a shot."

"I don't want to get hurt…" Lucy's voice was so quiet even with Laxus' exceptional hearing he barely heard her.

"Why would you get hurt?" He asked standing. Bending slightly to look at her turned down her face, Laxus cupped her chin and brought her face up to look at him. "Hm?"

"If we started this and - … and you - ... and you found your mate, I would be devastated." She had a hard time getting through the words but somehow managed.

"Is that all?" He chuckled at her. "Oh, Blondie. No one could be better than you. No one would feel as right in my arms as you do. No one could keep me as captivated as you do."

At Laxus' words, she blushed, casting her eyes away from his. "So you're saying…"

"I'm pretty sure."

"What would be a definitive answer?"

"Spending more time together, dates, and sex." He watched as her cheeks flushed at his blunt assessment.

"Okay." She said quietly. She smiled up at him, "I'll see you tomorrow then." She continued pulling away from him.

"What? Where are you going?" Laxus asked slightly panicked.

"Home." Lucy giggled with a wink and was out the door leaving a dumbfounded Laxus in his living room.

Oh, when he saw her tomorrow at the guild she was going to get it. Laxus had decided to amp up the teasing they already did.

* * *

Lisanna was on cloud nine. She had Bickslow to herself for the night. He told her before they even left the club that if she wanted more than tonight it would have to be a group discussion about boundaries and rules and if she was only with him or all of them. To which she understood and agreed upon. But right now, Bicks was slowly stripping her of the black dress and tights she wore to the club. The dress was tight spandex and had a swirling pattern to it in off navy colour. Lisanna had practically torn off Bicks' pants and almost took the buttons off his shirt. Off-handedly she wondered where his babies were but when he bit her nipple the thought left her head.

Bickslow was absorbed in the way Lisanna responded to his touch. The noises she made as his long tongue slid over her nipples. If she was like this to just his touch he could only imagine what she would be like with one or two more willing participants.

* * *

**I think I'll leave you guys wanting more right here. Is this turning out as you thought? Did I surprise you with anything? Please comment and review. I love seeing what you guys think and any predictions you may have. I'll try to update Come Clean soon, I'm trying to decide on a Laxus chapter or a guild chapter.**

**Also, did you guys know I also do writing on commission? It's true you can go to my Ko-Fi and if you support me I will write you a personalized story!**


End file.
